


Cause and Effect

by Prismarine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismarine/pseuds/Prismarine
Summary: Kakashi and Gai's adventure of love after the war.





	Cause and Effect

The sun rose from the eternal night, resuming life. People woke from their dreams of desire, their eyes becoming clear. Confusion spread, and rejoice came for the end of the war. The lands determined peace between celebration, leaders calling their people to their homes. The wounded were cared for, and all those who were lost were returned.

Expect for one, their skin turned black with cracks of bleeding red like lava, smoking as their dream came to an end.

\------------------------------------- 

 

Chapter 1: Kakashi

It was a month after the end of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, all shinobi had returned to their villages, putting in effort to rebuild the damage left by the war, the five Kage also sent out builders to help restore other parts of the world. There was to be a summit of the Kage soon with the new Hokage being announced.

\--------------

Wind settled through the open windows, the moon illuminating a room full of silence.

Kakashi Hatake sat by his friend of twenty-five years, waiting. In two days, he would be as the sixth Hokage. Leaders deciding on someone who had already been chosen in a time of destruction. He had never wanted to become Hokage, even after Pein's assault. Now, he'd have to become the villages protector. 

One swore that he would surpass Kakashi's status as Hokage. And by opening the 8th gate and surviving, they did. 

He had been in a coma ever since Naruto had saved him. He was hooked up to various machines, and his right leg was in a metal sling attached to the bed. The only sounds in the room were Gai's slow breathing and the sounds of what was keeping him alive. 

Kakashi sighed, remembering coming back to Earth, exhausted from the battle with Kayuga. 

He remembered the scene before him when he returned to find his friend alive. There where medical ninja around him, working to stabilize his chakra. This was the aftermath of the battle against Madara that he, Naruto, Gaara, Minato Sensei, Gai, and Lee were in. 

The end of the eighth gate would result in his body to incinerate, which had been stopped when Naruto had saved him. His left arm was broken twice, wrapped in plaster. The fibula, tibia, and femur in his leg were shattered, medics attached his leg to metal supports and wrapped it. 

Gai's heart had taken damage, the mitral valve, located between the left ventricle and left atrium, which they explained that the valve acted as a doorway to allow blood returning from the lungs to go into the left ventricle, closing to keep blood from returning to the heart's upper chamber, had torn, permitting blood to leak in the upper chamber. Medical ninja specializing in the heart were able to repair the tear.

The 8th gate had created third degree burns everywhere on his body. Medics had healed some of the more alarming burns, leaving the rest to heal over time. They used intravenous antibiotics to prevent infection and to replace fluids lost when his skin was burned by opening the eighth gate. 

Reaching out, Kakashi grabbed Gai's right hand, which was laying on his abdomen, feeling hesitant. Shizunie conformed that Gai would soon wake, his body had been twitching in the past few days. He reacted to light and sound, moving at times when touched. 

Tsunade had spoke to him about Gai's leg, how he likely would never be able to walk again if he chose not to amputate. Knowing Gai, Kakashi didn't think it would change him. 

He sent Lee and Tenten home after being there for two days, sleeping on chairs, leaning on the hospital bed. They were both distraught, dealing with Neji's demise. There was little time to grieve when he was killed, Lee being the only one who had gotten to. Now, they had to deal with the pain of almost becoming two. The immediate reactions were the most painful to witness. Tenten's reaction to seeing what had become of her sensei, her tears dripping like sapphires pouring onto the open floor. The way Lee confronted Gai opening the eighth gate, choosing not to grieve after his choice. 

Curling his fingers around Gai, he remembered of the last opening of the Gate of Death. His father died in this way. Sacrificing himself for others, for someone worth dieing for.  
In Gai's eyes, he was a leaf that would die in autumn to make room for what would come in the spring. He was once a new leaf himself, protected by the same cycle.

Taking his hand away, Kakashi folded his arm under his head, leaning on Gai's hospital bed. To the clicking and beeping of machines, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters for now, will become longer.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up.


End file.
